


[podfic] Watercolours

by growlery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drawing, F/F, Merpeople, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "Your hair is pretty," she says. "Like watercolors."





	[podfic] Watercolours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watercolors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639764) by [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox). 



> for podfic bingo: first person POV. initially recorded this for the awesome ladies podfic anthology but didn't get it edited in time, which is a shame because it's really fucking cute.

[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k9fj06j5eycq3pl/watercolours.mp3?dl=0) (4.3MB)  
7:18


End file.
